


point it at me

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gags, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: trust junmyeon to condition his boyfriend into liking things he likes.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	point it at me

Minseok isn’t a person who points fingers. He takes responsibility, slowly suggests people about taking responsibility too, only if they’re his friends — otherwise, he keeps his mouth shut.

This, though, is entirely Junmyeon’s fault. He doesn’t tell Junmyeon about it just yet, Junmyeon can easily make an excuse, Minseok needs to make a comeback to every possible excuse Junmyeon might make.

His mind is currently distracted by Junmyeon’s muffled noises. He’s noisy even with a ball gag in his mouth. He’s especially noisy when there’s a ball gag in his mouth because he likes the ring of it, and because of him, now Minseok is conditioned into liking it now. He teases Junmyeon more because of the noises.

They’re on the bed, Junmyeon has propped himself up on his elbows, legs folded towards his chest. Minseok’s cock is entirely in Junmyeon, but he’s barely moved in the past ten minutes. He casually plays with Junmyeon’s dick, smears lube everywhere for fun, teases with one or two fingers on his cock, digs his thumb on the tip. Junmyeon’s protests are useless. Minseok can’t understand it, it’s only turning him on more and encouraging all the teasing. Junmyeon knows it too.

He’s drooling, too — the ball gag is finally fully drenched in Junmyeon’s saliva, and it’s finally dripping from the corner of his mouth. Minseok finds it pretty, for some reason. The thought would’ve scared him before, but Junmyeon has brought out a surprising degree of kinkiness out of him, and now he actually licks it back in, presses a sloppy kiss on Junmyeon’s open mouth.

Junmyeon’s eyes soften for a split second, he goes back to talking through the gag fruitlessly.

“You’re trying to talk through a gag,” Minseok chuckles. He pinches Junmyeon’s nipple lightly, his ears perk at the small moan from Junmyeon. “Stop talking, then I’ll fuck you.”

Junmyeon grumbles. Minseok knows Junmyeon is cursing him, but he couldn’t care any less about it. He raises an eyebrow, silences Junmyeon effectively. 

Minseok pulls his cock out until he begins to see the head, then pushes it back in violently, making Junmyeon yelp in surprise. As much as he likes Junmyeon’s useless protesting, he also loves the noises he makes — with or without gag.

The gag makes all of this more erotic. When Minseok starts fucking Junmyeon properly, he can’t help but close his eyes to focus on the sounds Junmyeon is making. The noises from Junmyeon has the aftertaste of a delicious forbidden fruit, of something he shouldn’t feel or taste or look which makes it a hundred times better than it already is.

All of this — Minseok is  _ not  _ the one to point fingers — is Junmyeon’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa i was worried it's too short but i like it. i hope you like it too?? pls let me know if you did <3


End file.
